


All We Have Is Now

by Letterlite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, High School, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterlite/pseuds/Letterlite
Summary: Max Caufield's first day at schoolShe awkwardly tried to make friendsThere's a popular girl in her classThis peek's Max's interest in her





	1. New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Caufield's first day at school
> 
> She awkwardly tried to make friends
> 
> There's a popular girl in her class
> 
> This peek's Max's interest in her

CHAPTER 1 - New Heights

Max Caufield was brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror with a toothpick in her mouth.

"Maxene! Aren't you ready yet? I don't want you to be late for school this early on, okay?"

My second day of school. I'm Maxene "Max" Caufield. I'm 17  
.  
A lot of students are chattering. Everyone is getting along already. I hope I can make lots of friends here. Right. I'll start with the girl sitting next to me. Short hair. Beautiful face. Designer clothes.

"Hi! My name is Max Caufield!"

She just stared at me.

"Ah.. Um. It's.. It's nice.. to meet you." 

"Victoria Chase. Nice to meet you."  
...  
"Oh.. Hi."

Student are gossiping. They are really getting close here. I feel really awkward.

“So.. which school did you go to?”

Another awkward silence. Somehow I was too slow.. New classmates. A new classroom. So many printouts and syllabuses. Textbooks with stiff bindings. These are really hard. Maybe I am just too stupid too understand. I’ve never liked spring, the start of the school year. 

“Are you on your way to home ec? You mind if I join you?” I approached two girls from my class.

“You sit in the front row, right?”

“Huh? Oh. Yes! I am Max Caufield! Finally someone remembers me.

“You’re new. Where did you come from?”

“Seattle.” They seem nice.

“Victoria Chase sits next to you right? Score! We can ask her.”

“Ask her what?”

“About Chloe Price. We had a class with her last year. And now we’re in the same room. We’re excited!”

Who the hell is Chloe Price? “Really? She must be good-looking.”

“She is really edgy and super popular.” Oh. I hope she’s not a queen bitch here. I didn’t realize there was someone like that in my class.

“I was too nervous yesterday to notice that much.”

“Anyway, she’s super popular with both girls and boys. Young and old.”

I wasn’t interested though.  
“Two-thirds of the students had a crush on her all throughout last year.” That’s impressive. Wow. “Then what does that make us?”

“I guess we felt the same.”

“Yeah. When we were in that chem class with her, right?”

“Totally.”

I can’t get in on the friend talk. I step back and let them walk in front of me. They’re already close. Talking about crushes and stuff. I sigh as I sit in my chair. Victoria Chase is seating in front of me. “Victoria?”

“Ah. Hey, hey. What do you want?”

“I heard you were in the same class as Chloe, right?”

“Yes. We were in the same class.”

“Oh really?” Okay. Now I have something to talk about. “I heard that she’s really popular. What do you think about her, Victoria?”

“Huh? Chloe? I absolutely detest her!” Victoria said angrily. Gosh. Was making friends always this difficult? I can’t remember. Wrong topic. Epic. Fail.

“Max?” A girl approached me. I am so happy.

“Are you going to run in the class elections?”

“Nah. I like the easy life.” But being a part of something sounds cool too.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t it? If Chloe is running, then I want too. I wonder if I can nominate myself.”

“That’s probably the best but it’s kind of embarrassing. Then I’ll nominate you.”

“Really?” oops. What is her name again? Is it.. Faith? Kate? Crap.

“Thanks! I am counting on you Max.” I can’t ask her now. While walking through the hallway. She waved at a tall girl in the lockers. 

“Um. Excuse me.” They know each other. She might know her name. I just have to ask.  
“Yeah?” The tall girl said, still not facing me.

“That girl. What’s her name again? Is it.. Kate? Faith?”

She slammed her locker and faced me. Smiling. “It’s Faith.”  
“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” As she walks away.  
This may seem crazy, but even though I didn’t ask her name. I knew exactly who she was. Chloe Price.

Back in the class. The nominations began for class president.

“I’d like to nominate myself for vice president!” I knew it. She must get good grades. The famous Chloe Price.

“Well. No one else volunteered so you took the easy job.” The teacher sighed. It’s my turn to nominate Faith. “I’d like to nominate someone.” I raised my hand. Being a class president is hard so.. “For secretary. I nominate Faith Marsh.”

Everybody stared at me.

“Faith?”

“Who is that?”

“Who?”

“Did you mean Kate Marsh?” Victoria asked.

“No way.”

“That’s bad.”

“She doesn’t even remember her name.”

“That was rude.” Chloe Price laughed.

Damn you, Chloe Price. Damn you. I got nominated as president because they were making fun of me. I walked towards Chloe. “You lied to me.”

“Oh, that. Hmm. Was what I did ruder than forgetting someone’s name?”

“I guess not. Point taken, thanks for clearing that up.” I put a smile, but my blood is boiling inside.

“No problem” This girl is kind of an asshole. So, I get all the blame for forgetting her name? So, I’ve got no right to be mad that she lied to me?  
“What’s your name again?”

“Hey. Aren’t you somewhat being obnoxious about it?” Don’t get mad, Max.

“I’m just joking. It’s a joke.” What’s with her?

“You think you can act like this just because you’re popular? I’m Max Caufield”

The people who are sitting beside her started laughing. “People want you dude! Hahaha.”

“Did you hear that? I am popular!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what do you mean, Max?”

“You’re pissing me off.” I can’t contain my anger any longer. Who does she think she is? It’s the first day and I am already being bullied.

“So?” She was twisting her pen with her fingers and just stared at me emotionless. She’s bad news. I don’t like her.

“So that’s all.” This girl kind of scares me. At last I hear the lunch bell ring.

*******

I sit down with my friends and open my lunch bag.

“Math looks really hard this year. Hmm, someone told me that Chloe Price last name to Madsen but she doesn’t use it.” Said Kate.

“Oh. I think so. But I heard her dad died and her mother remarried.” I am losing my appetite. Can I just eat in peace, in silence without hearing her name?

“She’s gone out with lots of girls.”

“Has she been dating anyone?”

Looks like I’m in the very few people who is not interested in her.

“Has she been dating anyone?”

“How would I know? It’s none of my business.” I blurted out while chewing my sandwich. Kate and Courtney were shocked at my sudden confession. I saw Victoria walking and went after her. I patted her back.

“Are you stupid?” Huh? “Friend! Right?” She turned her back on me and murmured “Why are they all so nosy? And walked away. Everyone is annoyed at me. Great. There’s a pre-test coming up. I can’t believe how hard Math is in high school. I seriously can’t make heads or tails of it. What would everyone think of me if I got zero? It will add more to my reputation. I’d never be able to live with it.  
I looked through the window and saw Chloe and her friends chatting and laughing. She is very beautiful. I mean come on, who can resist a girl like that? She was all perfect and eye-catching. I hate her. Why am I so annoyed with everything? High school isn’t fun as I thought it would be.  
The test is finally done. As I exit the school. I heard someone called my name.

“Max. What took you so long with the exam? Are you stupid?” You really called me just to tell me that? I don’t need to hear it from someone like you. Hmph. I ignored her and continued walking.

“Bye Max.” Huh? I turned to her, but she wasn’t there anymore. I went back so I can find her and say goodbye too. I stumbled in the stairs.

“What is it?”

“Um.. I wanted to say goodbye too.”

“Okay. Bye”

“Hahahaha!” What the? She’s laughing at me again?

She took a deep breath and looked at me smiling. “Bye”

****

Next day.  
“What do you plan to do Victoria? After high school. I want to stay here in Blackwell for a photography degree.”

“Wouldn’t it best to focus on photography instead? Unless you’re not looking for photography scholarship or something. Then there’s no need for you to stress over Math and Science.” Victoria told me.  
True. “But if my Math grade fails. That’s not good for a record, right?”

“Even if your scores are low, it doesn’t matter in the long run, does it? But I’m not stopping you if you want to stress over it. I don’t understand why people do meaningless things that they don’t even want to do.” 

I walked pass Victoria and sit with Kate and Alyssa. Victoria is so serious and snob.

“Hey, we’ve got that fieldtrip next week.”

“Sounds fun!”

“But we’ve got another test right before.”

“I haven’t studied at all!”

“I’ve given up on Math.”

“Then I’ll give up too.”

We’re three of a kind. Chloe Price is sleeping. She really is asleep. Maybe she’s not as mean as I thought. I’m such a softie. She’s devious. I have to keep my guard up.

The teacher is returning our Math test papers. Unbelievable. I really did get a complete zero. Damn.

“Max! We need to plan something for the field trip.”

“Oh the fieldtrip. Right. Right.” Right, we are the in charge of this class.

“It’s a real pain, do you mind if you plan it?”

“That’s not fair. I can see it you know.”

Crap. He saw my test paper. “Haha. I was a little out of it, that’s all. I didn’t study for it at all. I usually don’t do this bad.”

“I got a good grade in that. Anyway, you should do it.” He’s not even listening to me. “Absolutely not. Why should I do it?” She smiled at me sweetly. Oh no. Here it comes. “Hey guys! Have you seen Max’s Math—”

“Shut up!” I grabbed her and covered her mouth. I knew it! How could she?

“I’ll do it!”

“Thanks!” there’s that warm smile again. She looked at me. My heart is beating fast. Don’t be a softie Max! I was staring as she walks away. She just blackmailed me with my test score! Even if she smiles at me like that. I won’t fall for her.

**

I went to the school roof top to think. How is it there are times when absolutely nothing goes my way? I noticed a girl sitting in the corner. Chloe. She was smoking. She looks really sad. My heart is beating so fast. Stop it. Why for this girl? Fool. Hmph. I’m leaving. Chloe.. are there times when you want to look up at the sky too? Is she worried about something too? 

She noticed me and smiled. “What’s up?” She caught me. “Why are you here?”

“I felt like looking up at the sky.” I lied.

She laughed at me. “What’s troubling you? Seriously. Oh I know. It’s that test.” I guess it’s that obvious.

“What was your score Chloe?” “Got B+.” How unfair. You always sleep in class.

“You know. It’s nothing to worry about.” She said.

“You think so?” I feel like I am invading her alone time

“Yeah. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. You can just make up for it on a subject you’re good at, right? And getting zero is pretty awesome, you know. When you’re actually trying, it’s hard to get that score.”

Is this okay? Am I allowed to be here? Am I in the way?

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Come, sit down.” She offered.

“Chloe. Do you have any weaknesses? Something you’re not good at or hate?

“I’m too popular. Haha” So annoying.. Chloe. You’re smiling but I won’t let that fool me. Your eyes says it all. You’re breaking inside.

“Well. I stand out, so everybody notices me, right? Every single thing I do. Every step.” She raised her hand, counting.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Two. I can’t sleep at night.”

“Then stop staying out late, Chloe.”

“Haha. And for something I hate. I hate women who cheat.” There was something in her eyes. Sad eyes.

“There you go! I got worries!”

“But those aren’t worries. And you seem to have a lot of girls for someone who hates them cheating.”

“Come on, Max. Don’t make fun of me. You know.. I’m actually a faithful girl. What, don’t I look it?”

“Not at all.” Chloe. I wondered what kind of girl you’d fall in love with. I wondered if you’ve ever been in love.

“Chloe.”

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if the girl you were going out with cheated on you?” Why.. do I want to know so much? I can feel her mood shifting. She stared at the sky blankly before answering.

“I’d kill her.” She put her hands on my throat.

“What’s wrong? You look pale Max.” She choked me for a moment.

“It’s pretty scary, isn’t it? Someone touching your throat right here.” We are now standing and ready to go back to class. She started walking. I don’t know why I said this, but.

“Chloe! Um if you’re worried about something and want to talk. I’ll listen!” That sounded so lame. “You know about anything. You listened to me just now, so..”  
Maybe I just wanted to keep talking to her.

“But I don’t have any worries.” There’s that big smile again. I can’t believe it. It’s the biggest mistake of my life. I’m falling in love with Chloe Price.  
Before she opened the door, she turned to me. “Worrying is a privilege of the living, isn’t it?” then she left.

Yeah. That’s true. At that time. I didn’t fully understand what Chloe meant.


	2. On The Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe had a conversation about her past
> 
> The beginning of an inner struggle stirring up much self-consciousness Max Caufield.

CHAPTER 2 - ON THE SPOT

 

Fieldtrip.

“Um, here’s what we’re doing for the nature hike, everyone. We’re traveling by bus to the trailhead. The trail is 26 miles long. You’ll receive a stamp at the halfway point. Those who feel sick and tired are allowed to stop at the halfway point.” Chloe is here. I shouldn’t be the only one trying to be responsible right?

“Chloe! Hurry up and check the attendance. And explain again!”

“But everyone knows it already.” He took the paper from me. “Hey guys! Everyone, here? No one is missing, right?” She’s such an irresponsible charmer. It’s maddening that I like her.

“Roll call done!” She made an okay sign and grinned at me. “Everything okay.” She doesn’t take anything seriously. “If someone is missing it’s your fault, Chloe.” Yeah, you irresponsible charmer.

“If someone is missing. It’s their own fault for not showing up on time.” This girl only plays by her own rules. It’d be nice if today I could get to know her better.

Foods were being passed on and shared inside the bus. Chloe is in the back. It looks fun back there. I should’ve sat in the back too. Chloe put her headset on. I’d be totally obvious to her if I went back there now. It’s a lame idea anyway. “Hey. Anyone sitting here?” I look where the voice is coming from. It’s Chloe. “It’s too noisy in the back. I couldn’t sleep. Can I have the window seat?”

“Yes, sure.” I moved so Chloe can sit on the window seat. Chloe was sleeping beside me. I’m so glad I stayed here. Today might be my lucky day.

I was trying to grab something from my bag but it fell on Chloe’s lap instead. Shit. “Ouch. Do you have a rock inside that or something?” She was wrestling with my bag.

“Would you settle down? I don’t mind you being nosy but stop bumping the back of my seat.” Victoria told us. She was sitting in front of us. I didn’t notice her. “Sorry.” I muttered

“Max. You should set an example. Tsk I can’t sleep if you keep talking to me.” There’s Chloe again trying to throw me into the bus. Then she resumed her sleep again. “I’ll be quiet.” I don’t want her to change seats. I’m glad she came to sit here. “Max, can I have some chips?” Alyssa asked behind us. “Sure. Here, eat as much as you like.” I whispered.

“You know. You don’t have to be that quiet.” Chloe murmured, eyes still closed. “I like having a little noise around me. It’s comforting. It helps me sleep.”

“Right.” But. I’m so nervous that just sitting next to her is all I can manage.

 

We finally reached our destination. The weather is good today. Time to stroll around.

“It’s so nice up here. This is better than I thought.” Chloe and her friends are in front of us. Kate noticed me staring at their back. “Max, why don’t we ask Chloe to join us for lunch?” Of course, I do want to eat with her. Let’s ask her. “You ask her, Max.”

“What? Why me?”

“She sat next to you on the bus, Max. Just ask her casually.” She sat next to me only to take a nap. “I’m sure she’ll say yes if you ask her, Max. She was enjoying herself on the bus.” Was she? I guess so. “Okay. Here goes.” Right today may be my lucky day.

“Hey! Have lunch”

“Chloe!” another girl behind me screamed.

“With us Victoria?” I pretended to ask Victoria instead before Chloe turned.

“What was that?” Alyssa was annoyed. “Bad timing. I asked Victoria to join us.”

“Why Victoria?”

“Was that bad?”

“It’s okay but she’s not easy to hang out with. She’s scary and kind of rude you know.” Her anger doesn’t bother me though like how she went off in the bus. “She can’t be that bad.” I argued. “Well, whatever but don’t forget to ask Chloe and her friends.”

“Okay.” I nodded. Shit. Victoria detest Chloe. Damn. What should I do? If I ask Chloe to join us, Victoria won’t like that, will she? That incident on the bus too. Maybe she got mad because Chloe was sitting behind her.

“That’s Steph Gingrich, right? They still hang out together a lot even though they are not classmates anymore.

Chloe is liked by almost everyone. I wonder why Victoria hates her. I can’t figure it out. “Chloe!” she turned around to look at me.

“You guys want to have lunch with us?” I have a feeling that she will humiliate me again. “Sure, okay. But can you keep up with us?” It didn’t even cross her mind to wait for us.

“I’m getting tired.” Alyssa is breathing heavily.

“Me too. The scenery hasn’t changed much either.” Kate said.

Chloe and her friends have gone on ahead. So today wasn’t my lucky day after all. “Hey. Why don’t we stop for lunch?” Kate suggested. Victoria was sitting and looks pale. “Victoria, what’s wrong?”

“I feel a little light headed. I’ll stay here and rest. You go on ahead.” It was probably too strenuous for her since we were trying to keep up with Chloe and her friends. “We can’t just leave you, Victoria. We’re about to have lunch anyway. Let’s just stop here for a while, okay?”

“Want some water?” Alyssa offered her. Victoria really looks sick and weak. “What’s wrong?” that Steph girl walked towards us. “She’s feeling a little sick.”

“I’ll see if I can find someone who can contact the staff.” What a nice girl. “Thanks”

Victoria was just hugging her knees, head bow down. She’s ignoring the food that we were offering her. I don’t feel hungry either. What should I do? Maybe she’ll feel better after a rest or maybe we should wait for the teachers. I don’t know what to do. I’m no help at all. “Look. Chloe is coming back.” It really is Chloe. Was she guilty that she didn’t wait for us? “Steph called me.”

She rushed to Victoria’s side. “Hey. Did you eat breakfast? Maybe you’re dehydrated? Do you have a fever?” Victoria was just ignoring her. “Do you have a fever?” Chloe attempted to put her palm on Victoria’s forehead, but Victoria slapped her hands away. Chloe still forced her hand and Victoria let her this time. “She has a fever. The teachers are far, so I’ll just go back then they can bring a car here. You guys stay with her.”

“I’ll go with you.” I told Chloe. She was looking at me intently before she answers. “I won’t wait if you lag behind.” Then she looked at Victoria. “Hey. Your number is still the same, right?” Victoria nodded.

I don’t quite understand. They were classmates last year, so I guess it’s possible they would have each other’s numbers but the way she asked Victoria earlier. Chloe was really concerned.

“You’re lagging. I will really leave you behind, you know.”

“I’m right here.” I ran so we can walk side by side. This isn’t the time to be worrying about this. “Were you and Victoria close?”

“Not really. I’ve hardly ever spoken to her. She’s really snob.”

“She’s always been like that huh?”

“Like that?”

“Well. She doesn’t talk much. Maybe she prefers to be alone and doesn’t want any friends.”

“She’s not. She had a friend.”

“Had?”

“Ah yeah. Her friend died last summer.”

“I didn’t know that...”

“It’s better that way, don’t you think? She probably hates people pitying on her.”

“How did her friend die?”

“Car accident.”

“Chloe, did you go to the funeral?”

“No.”

“No one close to me has ever died, but. It must be agonizing.” I can’t imagine someone close to me dying. Victoria might still be mourning.

“Probably.” Chloe shrugged. I’m so self-absorbed today. Even when I’m talking about someone else’s loss. My heart is racing because Chloe is with me.

After 30 minutes of walking we reached our destination. “Victoria Chase, I think she has a fever. She’s really far” Teacher Grant stood up left to arrange a bus clinic for Victoria. “What smells good?” Chloe was grinning at our teachers. “We didn’t have time for lunch.” Real smooth, Chloe. Real smooth. The barbecue smells go good. “It must taste great.” Chloe pouted. Well, it worked cause the teachers asked us to sit down.

“Hey.  Shouldn’t we go back with Teacher Grant?” I asked Chloe who’s now getting foods from the griller. “What else can we do? We’ve done everything possible, haven’t we? Leave the rest up to them.”

“But...”

“I’m glad we hadn’t eaten lunch. I couldn’t help walking fast.” Chloe laughed. Unbelievable.

“Here. You have to learn to go with the flow.” She put grilled pork and chicken on my plate. Well. Whatever.

“What’s this? Why is there a soda in my backpack?” I choked on my drink. “Are you thirsty? You want this?” She offered me the soda.

“That’s one of the drinks I brought.” I smiled at her. She started laughing. Laugh it up, Chloe. “In that case. Thank you for the drink.” and asked for a toast.

“Chloe.”

“Hm?” she looked up to me while drinking. “Glad you were there with me today. Thank you.”

She smiled. I’ve never seen anyone before who has such a carefree smile.

After eating. We went with the teacher to go back in school van. “Hey, you’re late. What took you guys so long?” I told them what happened as I listened to them complains and jealousy that I ate good food for free. “Where is Victoria?” I asked. “Teacher Grant drove her home.” I’m glad. I looked around to see if Chloe is nearby. She’s not. I was just with her a minute ago and I miss her already.

On our way home. I was sitting next to Steph. “Hey. You helped us out a lot today. Thank you.”

“Sure. What happened after?”

“Teacher Grant drove her home.”

“Oh great. It worked out then.”

“You’re so concerned about your friends. That’s sweet.” I smiled at her. “Well. A lot happened, so...” that friend. Right. Her friend who died last year.

“Yes. I know.”

“You heard about it?”

“Yes. It must be hard. I’d never be able to get over it. No one close to me has died so I don’t know how that feels. It may be impossible to get over, I guess. I honestly couldn’t tell anything was going on.”

“Yeah. But people can hide a lot inside.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“You know. It is pretty obvious.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen her crying or upset or anything. You’d think freaking out a bit would be natural, right? But I can’t tell If it’s a big deal or if it’s like nothing happened. It’s scary.”

“Isn’t that a little insensitive?”

“What?”

“Saying it’s scary? It may just be suffering in silence.” I argued.

“Yeah but you should show your friends your weaknesses, too. We are good friends, after all. You know it’s kind of frustrating.”

“Steph, are you two really that close?”

“We maybe in different classes, but we’re still friends.”

“Who exactly are you talking about?” I asked her. It’s Victoria, right? “You’re talking about Victoria’s best friend dying, right?”

“Yeah. She was Chloe’s girlfriend.”

*

The next day in class. Victoria was absent.

I have a crush on someone in my class. She’s bold, reckless, irresponsible and impossible to deal with.

“Get a load of your face!” Chloe told me.

“That’s not really something you should say, is it?”

“Okay. Sorry. Check out your face!” Chloe grins at me.

“That’s the same thing.” I rolled my eyes at her. I began to punch her lightly and she used her book to shield my attacks. She is impossible to deal with, but I really like her. You’re a liar Chloe.

Victoria Chase best friend was Rachel Amber. She died last year while taking a drive with a friend in an RV. And she was Chloe’s girlfriend. They were dating for 2 years. I really can’t compete. Not against a girl who is already dead. Right now. I don’t know what to think.

Chloe is the same as always. Always cheerful and laughing.

“Hey guys, what are you looking at?”

“Last year’s class pictures. Rachel Amber is in it. She’s so pretty. Here, take a look.” She is beautiful. She looks like a model. I’ve never seen anyone that pretty and flawless. There are a lot of rumors about them now, but I don’t know if they are true or not. Rumors like Rachel Amber seduced and manipulated Chloe. That Chloe was head over heels in love with her.

Chloe is so cheerful. Well. Of course, she would be. Chloe has been herself since the beginning. It’s just that I didn’t know anything about her until now.

I was looking at the class picture again when I noticed Chloe.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. It’s none of my business. Here, take it.”

“It’s not mine.” Chloe said. “Here let me see it. I haven’t looked for a long time. You want to see?”

“No. Not really.” I lied. “I do.” I didn’t want to look at it in front of her. I mean. I don’t know how I’m supposed to react. She showed me different photos of the class. Damn. So beautiful. “She is really pretty, isn’t she?”

“Yeah. She was a lot prettier in real life.” Chloe said, smiling.

I’ve already lost. I can’t compete. “Who fell in love first?” I asked Chloe.

“Me. It was love at first sight.”

“And you started going out right away?”

“No. We were hanging out a lot after we officially met but it took a while before we enter an exclusive relationship.” This is the first time I’ve seen Chloe so passionate.

“You must have been proud to have her as your girlfriend.”

“She was my first true love.” My chest hurts. But I can handle it because Chloe is talking about it with a smile on her face. I probably just don’t want to face the fact that Chloe had been deeply in love with someone else. “Chloe. I have a crush on you probably.”

“So, you wanna go out?” Wait a minute. “Do you like me, Chloe?”

“Sure.”

“You hesitated.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter! I’m asking you if you really really like me.”

“Yeah. I like you fine.”

“That’s not the kind of “like” I’m talking about!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know.” What the f.

“Then forget it. If it’s like that, I don’t want to. If we go out. I want it to be because you like me”

“Gotcha.” Did she mean that someday she’ll like me and want to go out with me? It was my first time confessing my feelings. She brushed me off so easily using a simple “I don’t know” as a reply. Maybe I should have accepted her first answer. Then we’d be going out right now. True love and I don’t know are miles apart. If you don’t feel that way don’t say things like “want to go out?” Idiot!

*

“Chloe?” I offered her a drink. It’s been a week since my confession. I wanted to check if there’s awkwardness between us. She took the soda. “It’s lukewarm.” She said annoyingly. “Oh. It was left over from lunch.”

“You know Max. You kept asking me if I liked you.” Oh no. It couldn’t have been that many times. “You kept asking me over and over. So, let me ask you. Are you sure you really, really like me?”

“…”

“You’re hesitating too. See it’s hard to know how much, isn’t it?” She walked away. I don’t understand her. I wonder if I should give up hope. Don’t lump me in with you stupid.

…

Dinner at Two Whales.

We saw Steph outside the diner as we about to enter the Two Whales. “Hey. Wanna join us?” She offered. We entered the diner together. Chloe’s already here. They were all having fun and laughing. There’s a girl beside Chloe who’s offering and feeding her with foods. Chloe’s arm is draped over the girl’s shoulder. “Guys, scoot over a little.” Steph said to them as me, Kate and Steph are now sitting opposite of Chloe. “Who are they?” the girl beside Chloe asked. “She’s a transferee. She’s really smart.” Chloe answered.

“Really?” the girl looked at her curiously. “Yeah, especially in Math. Right?” Chloe looked at me, amused. I gave her a death glare. Keep laughing, stupid Chloe.

“You’re classmates with Victoria too?” the girl asked. “Yes.”

“She’s really annoying, isn’t she? Such a downer. She’s completely different from her best friend. She’s pretty but not like Rachel. She’s so rude. I bet she turned sour from an inferiority complex always being compared to Rachel Amber.”

“That’s not for you to say.” This girl is really getting on my nerves. “Excuse me?” there’s annoyance in her tone now. “You shouldn’t judge someone.”

“We were in the same class with her all throughout last year, so we definitely know a little about her than you do, don’t you think?”

“And that’s all you can say about her?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. That girl couldn’t even relay a message properly and that’s why Chloe and Rachel got into a fight. If they hadn’t been fighting, they would’ve been together that day and she never would have died in that accident-“

“That’s enough! This isn’t a place to talk about that!” Steph shouted at her.

“I’m sorry.” The girl apologized.

“Hahaha. Why is everyone so serious? Is this my fault? Don’t say anything bad about Rachel, okay? And for Victoria. Well. You know she’s actually a pretty good girl and she isn’t as mean as she looks, you know? And you Max. We’re not in class right now so stop bringing us down. You’re being annoying.” Chloe stared at me while drinking her pineapple juice. I can’t believe this. I took my bag and hit her. “Drop dead stupid!” and then I ran off.

“What’s her problem?” I heard the girl while she’s patting Chloe’s head where I just hit her.

I heard footsteps behind me. “Your wallet.” Chloe offered the wallet but wave it away when I tried to reach for it. “You’re the first girl who’s ever told me to drop dead.

“Then here’s more! Stupid! Idiot! Butthead! Give me back my wallet!” I shouted at her while trying to reach for my wallet. Chloe is a lot taller than me so I couldn’t get it. She was just laughing. “All you can think about is Rachel Amber.” She stopped laughing and gave me back my wallet. “Stupid idiot.” I murmured.

“Actually, Rachel was a bitch.” I’m not hearing this right, am I?

“She was with a guy, our friend when the accident happened. They were planning to run away together. She had been cheating with him behind my back.”


End file.
